The Poisoned Prisoner
by KellyCat77
Summary: Opal has once again escaped from the LEP, and is out for revenge. When she kidnaps Artemis, how extreme will she get in her punishment? And how long will Artemis hang in until Holly rescues him? Will he ever be the same again? Adopted from ILoveAnimals123.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I adopted this story from ILoveAnimals123 and changed it up a bit. So...yeah...just read it.**

In a dark prison cell sat Opal Koboi, plotting her escape and thinking about how good it will feel when Artemis Fowl will finally see how it feels to be in pain and sorrow. Finally, she looked up and smirked, an evil glint to her eye.

An hour later, Opal had escaped...

**2 DAYS LATER: Fowl Manor **

Artemis sat in his study resetting his security cameras while Butler was getting dinner ready.

Artemis looked up and saw a flicker of light.

"Opal. I see you're back." Artemis said softly, looking back at the monitor like he didn't have a care.

"Hello, Artemis." Opal screech with so much disgust, you could almost see it's cloudy smoke in the Irish air. "It's time you feel the pain and tragedy that I have felt over the years."

The pixie dipped her hand into a deep pocket, removing a little white box and opening that. She grabbed a syringe inside of the box, the clear container holding a thick green liquid.

Artemis, surprisingly completely calm, slid his hand under his desk pressing the silent alarm without Opal noticing. The mastermind narrowed his eyes. "If you think you can outsmart me, you are completely wrong Opal."

She snarled lowly and within a second, Opal vanished from her spot across the room. Artemis, a little puzzled, looked behind him. There was Opal, plunging the syringe inside his neck.

In 2 seconds, Artemis felt his whole body go limp and his eyes starting to close. The last thing he heard of before the whole world turned black was Butler cursing…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Downstairs, Butler was just finishing dinner when he felt his phone vibrate.

He looked at it and knew right away Artemis was in trouble. He got his sig sauer-which was always on him-and quietly ran upstairs to Artemis's study.

When he smashed the door open, the Manservant's eyes widened. He saw Artemis lying on the floor, unconscious, and Opal over him. Then suddenly, just like that, they were gone. The room was empty in the blink of an eye.

Butler checked the whole entire study but couldn't find Artemis-or Opal-anywhere.

"Not again." he sighed, going to Artemis' safe and getting his communicator from inside. He called the only person who could handle this: Holly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Holly was in the middle of a wonderful dream. She, Butler, and Artemis beat Opal and the world was at peace and then...3 bangs went off? What? She groggily saw her communicator beside her and looked at her clock.

3:12 AM.

_Who in the world would be calling me at this time of day, D'Arvit!_ she thought, completely irritated. "Hello?" She said in an upset tone. "Whoever this is, you better have a good reason or I swear I wi-"

"Calm down, Holly. It's Butler." The Eurasian on the other line said, a hint of worry in his tone.

Suddenly, the elf was wide awake. If Butler was using Artemis' communicator, then something big must have happened to get the bodyguard so rattled. "Butler? What's wrong? Where's Artemis?" She asked, question after question.

The man on the other end of the phone call sighed. "Something's happened, Holly. I was downstairs and suddenly I got a alert from Artemis' silent alarm. I rushed up to his study, where the call for help came from...but it was too late."

"Butler, what happened?" Holly said slowly. "What was too late?"

"Opal got out...and she took Artemis."

"What? When did this happen?"

"3 minutes and 23 seconds ago. I immediately called you after checking the area of the study."

The elf sighed, putting her head back down on her desk. That's where she had been asleep; at work. Trouble had given her so much paperwork it was coming out of her ears. The only way to get it all done by it's due date was to stay overnight. But now wasn't the time to think about fieldwork papers. Now was to think about her friend, and how the hell Opal Koboi escaped once again.

"I'll be right up, Butler." Holly told the Manservant. "I just need to get a visa from Foaly and strange that centaur's neck for not calling the alert."

The elf hung up, marching down to the Ops Booth. When talking to Butler, she had a smooth, calm voice. But inside, she was screaming in worry, her palms sweating from just thinking about what Opal would do to her friend.

**First chapter down! Sorry it's so short, I'll hopefully be writing more in these chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I finally decided. This is where my sadistic mind goes to work. **

**WARNING!: If you do not like bloody torture, clear the area NOW! There's not really in this chapter (at least, not where I am going to go with this) but, you might as well not get attached to this story.**

Artemis groaned as he opened his eyes. His head was pounding in a rhythmic tempo, and he felt as though he was a fairy, stepping into a human domain. In other words, he felt like he was going to be sick.

It took him a moment to compose himself of the nasty headache to realize that his hands were bound behind him and his ankles to the chair he was sitting in. The mastermind twisted his wrists, testing the ropes. Nope, too tight to slip out of or to untie by himself. Artemis internally groaned at this, leaning back and closing his eyes as he tried to get rid of the headache he had.

It took a while to get rid of the headache, at least an hour. Artemis tried to think of a way out of here, away from the devil pixie who wanted to kill him more than anyone else on or under the planet. However, it was hard to do so with a ground-breaking headache, even for a genius.

_At least I can talk. _he thought, noticing he wasn't gagged nor blindfolded. He looked around what he guessed was his cell. It was small, the only light, a dim lightbulb hanging from a cord that came from the ceiling. That being said, it was very dark. So dark, Artemis couldn't even see the door to which was the exit from the small room. He was tied to a chair which was sitting in the middle of the room, right beneath the light.

Suddenly, his examination of the room was cut off by a dark shadow roaming across the dark walls, getting closer and closer towards Artemis.

"Opal. Where have you taken me?" Artemis asked, his voice coming out in more of a lowly growl.

She didn't step out of the shadows as she said, "Oh, so direct and to the point, Artemis." She said, smiling and waving her hand like he was a silly child. The evil genius sighed, "Oh well, should have expected it from you. Anywho...you don't really need to know where you are at the very moment." She crossed her arms, still looking at him intently, her ruby red lips formed into a devilish smirk. "However, if you really want to know, I could tell you my plan."

"Really Opal? On what, to rule the world? How cliché..." Artemis trailed off, looking to the right as if he didn't give a care in the world.

"Oh shut up, you worthless mud boy!" she yelled, sudden anger surging through her body.

Opal suddenly came out of the murky darkness and appeared right in front of Artemis. She was wearing a black tanktop and pants, her long black hair up in a ponytail. The villain was holding yet again another syringe, this time with a dark purple liquid.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked, grinning and tapping the vial of liquid with her long, crooked, finger.

"Oh no, but let me guess." Artemis said, every word dripping with sarcasm. Then he deadpanned, "Poison."

"Not just any poison you-you…..! Ugh! It's a special toxin I invented that won't kill you, but inflict a lot of...lets say, _damage to the mind and body_." she sneered. Suddenly, she grabbed Artemis' ebony hair, pulling him down her her height and causing his arm to twist, sudden pain flaring through it.

Opal plunged the syringe into the human's neck, causing Artemis to fly into immediate pain. He didn't even know if Opal had let go of him or not, had left the room or not. All he knew was that his insides felt like they were burning, every organ on fire. He cried out in pain, struggling in his bonds to get away, to do _something _to stop the hellish smoldering inside of him.

It was like that for hours on end, Artemis wishing that the burn would go away, that he could get away...or die.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the toxin finally stopped working, clearing out of Artemis' system finally. He was hunched over in the chair from his struggles of pain. Panting, the man looked up, only to find Opal standing in front of him, looking intently at the human with her arms crossed and smirking devilishly.

"That's only the start, mud brat." She snarled. "It will get a lot worse than that in the time to come."

Artemis didn't say anything, he couldn't as he tried to breath.

"My plan, you ask? I want...No, I NEED revenge. On you and that precious little captain Short. She will soon arrive here, and when she does...you will soon regret ever challenging me."

And with that, Opal turned on one heel and left the recovering man. She opened the door, and suddenly, Artemis could see Opal's silhouette. She had stopped, looking back halfway at the mud man over her shoulder. "I'll be back to give you your next dosage."

She slammed the door behind her, and even through the thick walls and door, Artemis could still hear her wicked laugh ring in his ears.

**Alright! So, this one was longer. They most likely will be over time. Just trying to get to 1000 words right now, so I'll tell you guys why I won't be updating that often anymore.**

**My internet box went out! I am so sad. I'm going to places with free wifi constantly, but can't go every day. Nope, still have school….sadly. **

**But, we are suppose to be getting a new internet box soon. Hopefully that is what's wrong with my internet problems…**

**So, yeah! Review please! Encourage or criticism, I just want to hear from you guys about how you like/dislike my stories!**

**Oh! And I still have a poll on my profile! Please, if you haven't already, go and fill it out. It will only take a moment, promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so...I got my internet back!**

"What in the name of Frond happened, Foaly?"

The centaur turned in his seat, scrambling from computer to computer. "That's what I would like to know!" he shouted over the alerts ringing all over the place.

"What's going on?"

Foaly, still rushing around cried, "I don't know! Everything suddenly went berserk! I'm starting to think that-"

"Opal Koboi is behind all this?" Holly interrupted, leaning against a table as she watched her friend with amusement.

"Exac-wait," He whirled around to face Holly. "What?!"

Holly nodded, going up to a computer and typing a few keys. "Butler just called. Artemis was kidnapped."

Foaly looked at the screen, she was hacking into Fowl Manor's security system. "Since Artemis isn't there, I think that we should have a clean break through….got it!"

It was the video stream of Artemis' study the night before. The lighting wasn't the best, but it would have to make due as Foaly watched Opal suddenly appear and disappear before their very eyes. As she disappeared again, this time with Artemis, Foaly groaned, putting his head in hands.

"I told them not to give her anything metal or anything with wires, but no...don't listen to the genius!"

Holly cocked her head to the side. "What are you talking about Foaly."

Head still in hands, he lifted a wrist. "Her bracelet. It must have taken months to gather enough materials from the things that prison gives her, but she made it."

"Made what, Foaly?" Holly said, her voice rising with fearfulness.

"That bracelet can cause her to disappear and appear somewhere totally new in a blink of an eye. Its called Apparation."

Holly looked back at the screen, where the video froze. Artemis was lying on the floor, Opal over him. She looked down at the unconscious mudboy with so much hatred and anger, Holly shivered. "So what you're saying is...Artemis could be anywhere by now?"

Foaly nodded, not able to form any words.

The elf sighed, "I have to go to Fowl Manor...send up a visa?"

Foaly nodded again and watched his friend walk away, muttering, "Thought you would be more upset about your _boyfriend…._"

Holly whirled around. "What?!" She demanded.

Foaly shrugged, sitting next to a computer nonchalantly. "I thought you would be more frantic about Artemis being kidnapped. You seem to have grown…more attached to him lately."

"That is _not _true!" Holly ground out, hands clenching by her sides. Then she turned around, not paying any attention to Foaly, who was chuckling despite the situation going down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Butler! Butler, let me in!" Holly yelled outside Fowl Manor. It took a minute, but finally Butler opened the door, looking more worried than Holly had ever seen him.

"Sorry it took so long, Captain. I was on the phone with Artemis' parents." Butler explained, letting her in.

"It's ok. Let's call Foaly upstairs. No.1 should be coming later."

"Alright."

Upstairs, they opened a channel to the Ops Booth, Foaly answering it immediately. "Foaly, I was thinking. Can you search the trail of the apparation bracelet Opal made? The signal should start around the containment unit in Atlantis."

Foaly thought about it for a second, cursing himself silently that he didn't think of it himself. "Of course I can. Why do you think so little of me?" He started typing rapidly at the computer next to him.

Finally, after many moments of silence and waiting on Holly and Butler's part, Foaly finally grinned. "Got it!"

Holly looked up, "You did?"

Foaly nodded, "Yes, but it was weird. It suddenly opened up and revealed it to me out of nowhere…"

"That's because I let it happen, you idiot centaur." The voice of Opal sneered. The computer screen that once had Foaly's face was suddenly holding a different image. It was dark, but not dark enough to stop the image of Artemis limp body tied onto a chair from appearing.

"Nice of you three to join me and little Artemis here." She said, stepping into view. She tapped Artemis side a few times. He groaned a bit, but lifted his head nonetheless. He shook his head, trying to see and examine what was going on. Finally, when his vision cleared, he saw the camera and computer with Holly, Butler, and Foaly on it. Then he saw the syringe in Opal's hand and cringed a bit.

"What do you want now, Opal? Power, like always? That's never going to happen…" Holly commented, crossing her arms in front of her.

Opal cackled. "Oh no. I plan on something so much more...fun." She smirked, raising the needle filled with venom in her hand. After one dramatic, silent, moment, Opal plunged the poison into his neck.

Butler, Holly, and Foaly watched in fear as Artemis tried not to scream, but couldn't help it. It was as though the villain had stuck a massive knife in his neck instead of a tiny pin.

"Revenge." Opal snarled, facing back to the camera and to the three horrified witnesses. "That's what I want. Starting with Artemis here." She patted the young adult on the arm, who was still breathing hard and crying out in pain every other moment.

"And next is you, Short." Opal said to Holly. "Go to the ritual site in Tara, alone. If you don't come or don't come alone, what I did to mud boy here is going to seem like the lowest blast on your newest stupid invention that worthless centaur made up."

"I am not worthless!" Foaly cried, but Opal ignored it.

"Got it, Short?"

Holly glared at the pixie on the screen. She looked over at Artemis, her best friend, who was clearly still fighting pain, and took a deep breath. "Fine...I'll be there."

Opal's smirk grew. "Excellent. And you better be alone, I'll know…" She tapped her wrist, where her bracelet was.

Holly got one more painful glance at Artemis before the connection was cut, the trio facing a blank, black screen of despairing nothingness.


	4. Chapter 4

Tppkc Chapter 4:

"You can't possibly even consider condoning to Opal's requests, can you?" Butler said. Right now, Holly was sitting in Artemis' office chair, thinking and listening to Butler rant for once. The two of them were waiting for Foaly to get the connection between them up again and safe from Opal cutting through it.

"I have to." Holly replied quietly, looking up at the bodyguard. "It's the only way to make sure Opal won't kill him."

"Holly, listen to me." Butler said, kneeling next to the chair so he could be almost-eye level with the elf. He looked into her mismatched eyes, and Holly could see the concern for both her and Artemis in his. "My whole life has been devoted to making sure none of the Fowl's get hurt-especially Artemis. The past 24-hours and that damn video call...It's been the toughest thing to get through. But you can't just go and walk right into Opal and her trap, no matter how much danger Artemis is in."

The elf sighed, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter. You heard Opal, she is going to kill him unless I show up to that damn ritual site." She sighed again, taking some deep breaths to control her anger. "It's the best way to make sure that Artemis doesn't get hurt."

Finally, the blank screen of the computer on top of Artemis' mahogany desk came back to life, showing Foaly's concerned face. "Good, you're still here, Holly. You can't!"

"Cant what, Foaly?! Make my own decisions?" Holly said, anger starting to boil her inside her. "All of you act like I'm an invalid and that I cant make a responsible choice."

"I don't want you to get hurt, Holly." Foaly explained, concern still filling his face. "You, me, Butler, and the whole LEP cant risk losing you."

"Who in the council will miss me anyways?" Holly asked sharply, shrugging her shoulders. "I have to do this, Foaly. I have to make sure Artemis gets out of there alive."

The centaur opened his mouth to oppose her decision once more, but a soft knock rang through the house fro downstairs. Butler stood up even more straight and alert then before, already reaching for the sig sauer attached to him always. Foaly, however, just rolled his eyes and kept pressing the keys to the computer in a hurried rush. "Calm down, big man. It's just No1. I told him to get down from the moon and help out."

Holly slumped back down in the seat, exhausted by arguing with her friends and the whole situation with Opal and Artemis already. "Foaly, nothing is going to change my mind. Even if No1 could see into the future and saw me dying to save Artemis, I would do it. Opal will kill him if I dont. Didnt you see him before? He looked like a scared little kid. It's those drugs she gave him."

"And I'm telling you-dont be a hero. Not when it comes to Opal and torture. You wont survive. Artemis is as good as dead."

"Have you ever wondered that it's our fault Artemis has been dragged through his situations with Opal anyways? We could have just ignored him after the siege. Question him that one time under mesmer then mindwipe him and send him back here to the manor with no fairy memories..." Holly looked at the ground, trailing off for a moment.

"Holly, we cant think about that right now-"

"Right. We have to think about saving Artemis. I've already made the decision. And you're also right about not dwelling in the past."

Foaly nodded, the two sat there silently for a few more moments. The only sound in that time was Foaly working on trying to find a way to locate Opal and practically Artemis. The clicking of keys only made Holly more nervous as she looked at her hands in her lap, twiddling them nervously.

Finally, the door to Artemis' office opened once again and Butler walked in with the small demon. "Hello, Captain Short, Foaly." No1 greeted.

"Hi No1." Holly said with a small smile on her face. The centaur on the screen, however, was too busy to even look up and acknowledge the other magical being, nevermind say hello. No1 waved this off, shaking his head once before speaking again. "Butler and Foaly told me the situation, Captain."

"I figured." Holly said lowly, she sighed. "Can you figure out where Opal and Artemis are?"

No1 furrowed his thin grey eyebrows against his red, almost flaming, skin. "I can try. However, it might not work. Opal is almost as bad of a genius as Artemis."

Holly deflated even more than before. "I know...Not all magic works. Can you please try though?"

No1 nodded, "Of course." He sat on the floor, cross-legged as he closed his eyes and kept his hand on his knees.

"I'll call you back...If I get any information." Foaly said slowly, still in deep thought and focusing on the monitor in front of him. Then, the screen went blank again.

"Holly, can I talk to you outside?" Butler asked, Holly looked up, a slightly shocked look on her face. She looked at the bodyguard with her eyebrows still raised before nodding slightly and getting out of the chair, moving around No1 and walking out of the room with the manservant.

Butler closed the door to the office after Holly stepped out of it. He sighed turning around and looking down at Holly while crossing his arms in front of him.

"What?" Holly asked, confused at the expression on his face.

"What's the real reason you want to go after Artemis?" He asked her.

"Wha-"

"Your eyes...There's a look in them that I havent seen before, ever snce I met you. Trust me, Holly. I'm good at remembering people and their facial expressions."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Holly questioned, cocking her head to the right momentarily.

"You dont want to go and succumb to Opal just for the reason that Artemis is your friend. You would have acted upon one of us."

"Maybe Im just more loyal than all of you." Holly answered, smirking up at the bodyguard.

Butler sighed and shook his head, knowing that the elf was just kidding with him and changing the subject. "Fine, I wont ask anymore questions about this. However, please be careful, Holly."

"I always am, big man." Holly promised, patting his thigh and going back into the room to check on No1. "I always am."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok. So, like Ive said before. Inspiration struck for this story. Not as much bloody torture as I first thought there was going to be, but plenty of drama and definitely A/H! I know all yall like that...And if you dont...Why in the name of Frond are you reading my stories and how the hell do you know about me?**

No1 was still sitting cross-legged on the floor when Holly and Butler went back into the room. Holly quietly shuffled over to the computer, where Foaly was. "Find anything?" She whispered, as to not break the meditation state the demon across the room was in.

"Unfortunately, no." Foaly sighed, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands, exasperated and astonished at the same time. "I have no clue how, but Opal completely covered her tracks."

"Probably from that damn bracelet she used to escape Atlantis." Her voice was tense and full of worry. She leaned against the desk, "I just hope Artemis is alright."

The centaur snorted, "From that video, I doubt he is. Opal made it very clear she wanted him to suf-" He noticed the harsh glare the elf was sending his way and closed his mouth immediately. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Gee, thanks, Foaly." Captain Short replied with a roll of her eyes, looking back at No1.

Butler, tapping his foot both impatiently and unprofessionally, sighed. "No1, do you have anything?"

The red-skin being opened his eyes while resting his hands in his lap. "No. Nothing. Not a clue. N-"

"We get it." Holly snapped, sighing herself. Even though she tried to keep her composure steady, like she had been doing, right then and there her true emotions leaked out. The elf was scared, terrified, actually. Not just for herself if she gave herself to Opal, but to Artemis as well. She hated to think about the screams that ripped from his throat after Koboi dosed him with the poison. Her jaw was tense as she looked at the floor.

No1 clicked his tongues as he got up from his position on the floor. "I'm not saying that I can't find Artemis, but I need to break down the electromagnetic field around Opal from her bracelet. That could take a while."

The elf took a deep, shaky, breath; she tried to calm herself. It was difficult to do, considering her nerves were so jumpy and tensed. "Define 'a while.'"

The air was dense and hard to breathe in as Holly and the other two waited for No1 to say how long. It seemed to be the longest calculation Holly had ever seen the demon do. He contemplated it for a while, thinking of an exact time. True, he was not Artemis, but the red, magical being was very smart. "A few days, at least."

A slow, depriving breath exhaled from Holly's lips. "We don't have that long before Opal kills Artemis just for the spite of it.

"We need some way to get more time before that. Some how, we need to stall Opal Koboi and make sure she doesn't notice." Foaly muttered, his voice low in thought.

"I'll go and make sure that Opal doesn't hurt him anymore." Holly stated, shoving her hands into the pockets of the jeans she was wearing. The elf didn't change into her LEP suit when Butler called her so she was clad in a simple navy blue tank top, jeans, and sneakers. Unfortunately, this meant that Foaly couldn't track her if and when Opal grabbed her. Probably wouldn't matter either way, since Opal would suspect such a simple move.

"Holly, really just think about this for a moment." Foaly warned, his voice raspy from worry.

Holly rolled her eyes, her worrying pushed aside for a moment by the oncoming anger of being treated like a child again. "Foaly." She replied lowly, her eyes slits as she narrowed them at the screen. "Opal wants me over there. We need someone to protect Artemis. I am perfectly capable of doing that."

"It's just that, Holly! Opal _wants _you in her grasp. You think its some master plan to just give you to her, but really that's Koboi's master plan."

"Well, right now its the only plan I have." She plopped herself back into Artemis' office chair sulkily and crossed her arms over her chest. "Anyone have a plan up there sleeve?"

The other three exchanged glanced, all sullen and undetermined. Finally, No1 walked up to the black leather chair and hopped up as well, both the elf and the demon being so small that they both fit. "It's not that yours is not a good plan, Captain." He started, eyes soft and caring. "It's just that none of us want to risk you getting hurt. Besides Artemis, you are the only one who has fought Opal Koboi and actually won."

Holly smiled a small smile, bringing a small bit of light in the dark, deadly office. "Thank you, No1. But I trust all three of you, and Artemis, with my life. I am certain you will find a way get Artemis and I away from Opal."

No1 mirrored the elf's tiny smile. "It is good that you trust us, as though we all know you do not do that easily. And-I think I speak for everyone on this-if you are certain this is the only option, we must trust you as well to take a handle of things. However, I advise you to wear a tracker that mountain man probably has in a storage unit. It will put Opal off track to how much we doubt her abilities, therefore giving us more time."

The mood in the room lightened as Holly nodded, she looked at Butler, standing as still as always on the opposite side of the room like he had since this whole thing started. "Alright, big man. You heard the little one. Let's get me wired up." The manservant nodded silently, a straight poker face not giving any clue what he felt about all this at that time.

She jumped off the chair, grunting very quietly as she hit the floor. She followed Butler out of the room, but turned around and looked at Foaly and No1 once more.

"Do everything you can, Foaly. Get Artemis and I out of wherever she is going to take me."

The centaur nodded his head silently, already trying to break through Opal's barrier. With one more quick grin from the demon, No1 sat back in the office chair and closed his eyes, returning to his meditation state again.

**So, it wont be long before I update this again. Definitely not 3 months, promise. Maybe next week, but the next story I will be updating is TBR2. I have half of it done, so maybe tomorrow or Monday! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Holly touched the cold ground of the ritual site in Tara. She turned off her wings and looked around the pitch black layout, as though she could actually see something. It was late in the night, and the only thing Holly could see were her hands right in front of her face. Why oh why couldn't she have grabbed a helmet from equipment before she rushed to get to Fowl Manor. "D'arvit" she muttered under her breath.

Slowly, a cold and harsh chuckled came from somewhere around her. "Oh, such crude language, Captain." A familiar voice clearly stated. Holly tried to spin around to the direction where the voice came from, but suddenly her short red hair was snatched and pulled back, a knife pressed to her throat. A sigh came from the voice before saying. "Can someone turn on the lights?"

A few flashlights turned on, but they were enough to illuminate the area. Strong bulbs, fairy technology. Holly saw Opal standing in front of her, the pixie's arms crossed in across her chest and an accomplished smirk on her face.

"Hello, Short." Koboi taunted. "You follow instructions well."

Holly scowled, a bad taste already forming in her mouth from being around the sociopath. "I'm here, Opal. Where's Artemis?"

The pixie scoffed as though she had been insulted as she twisted a long black lock of hair in her fingers. "Oh, Artemis this and Artemis that. Does it really matter? Gods, he should already be dead." Her smirk grew as horror crossed Holly's facial expression. "Oh, don't worry. He's alive...For now. I needed to bait to get you as well, so I thought that I might as well year what I have laid out in front me."

"You are despicable." Holly growled lowly.

"It took you this long to figure that out?" The pixie chuckled, then turned herself back to serious. "Search her for weapons and trackers." She told the goblin holding onto her. He soon found the tracker planted in the elf's back pocket and the dagger strapped to her right calf.

"Thought you could outsmart me, Short?" Opal snarled.

"Always do, Koboi." Holly mocked, finally getting a reason to shoot a smirk at the deranged fairy.

Opal just growled lowly, stepping up and quickly slapping Holly across the face...hard. So hard, the pixie thought she broke a nail. But it was worth it as she heard the elf yelp in pain. "Bitch... " She heard Koboi mutter, then she sighed. "Come on, we should get going..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Holly was dragged into a room and shoved onto the cot that was placed next to the chair Artemis was tied to. The genius didn't open his eyes, assumed to be sleeping. It His head was bent forward in an uncomfortable position. Overall, Artemis didn't look like he was in the most comfortable position.

"And here is where you'll stay." Opal sneered. "You better stay here."

"Isn't it kind of suicide on your behalf if we are both in the same room?"

Opal chuckled, leaning down over the elf. "Au contraire. It will only make my plan for the two of you suffering to thrive."

"You will never-"

"Win?" Koboi guessed. "Oh poor, sweet, naive, and foolish elf. I already have." She straightened back up. "You have a few hours til the treatments start. I suggest you cherish those moments." Opal left the room after that, and Holly sat up on the cot, rolling her head back and forth to crack it.

"What did she mean by 'treatments?'" Artemis suddenly said, lifting his head from it original position. The elf jumped, her hand going to her chest as she almost screamed in fright.

"I thought you were asleep!" She hissed.

"Please." The mastermind responded with a simple eye roll. "I am not going near any sort of sleep knowing that maniac of a pixie is lurking around the corner."

"Yeah, I guess no one could close their eyes knowing that, much less go to sleep."

Artemis shook his head, "I believe so. However, that should be the least of your worries right now." He sighed. "I'm sorry to be blunt, Holly, but what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you escape."

"Oh, really? And how well is that working out for you?" The anger in Artemis' voice was evident, he was furious.

"Look, I know your mad-"

"Damn right I'm mad! You gave yourself right up to Opal!"

Holly froze. "H-How do you know I gave in to her?"

"My genius instincts." Holly nodded, as though she actually understood that. Artemis scoffed, shaking his head again. "I was right in the room, Holly! In a lot of pain maybe, but my ears were working perfectly fine. And then there was Opal gloating for a while after the video conference, she knew that you were going to give yourself up, and I swore to myself that I knew you better than that."

Holly inhaled sharply, gripping the sides of the bed so hard her knuckled turned white. "Well, apparently you were wrong for the first time in your life. However, I'll tell you the same exact thing I told everyone else." She got up from the cot, going over and standing right in front of the chair Artemis was in. "I can take care of myself, d'arvit. I'm a grown woman, despite my height compared to yours. So you and everyone else will have to suck it up and let me live my own life."

Artemis sighed, bowing his head, "Alright. I get it. Now, will you untie me?" He tugged at his bonds to emphasize his remark.

Holly frowned, "Whatever." She went around and started to untie the knots. She could feel his pulse pumping in the vein on his wrist, cancelling the Intel that made his calm, cool, and collected expression seem.

Artemis rubbed his wrists, them red and raw from the struggles he went through from the pain. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." The elf muttered, sitting on the cot again. Artemis leaned back, looking straight ahead. The two sat in silence, waiting in the anticipation of when Opal would be arriving. Wondering what the evil pixie would would pull next from her sleeve.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright! It has been a long while! I am going to start working on my Christmas Special, so I cant write for my regulars as much. Anyways, it doesnt matter...Or at least, you guys probably dont care.**

**Starting the kind of torture now...YAY! (Im a sick person...MWAHAHAHA!)**

Artemis was still sitting in his chair and Holly was sitting on the cot, back against the cement wall with her arm draped over her knee, when Opal walked back into the small cell.

"How is everyone today?" She asked sarcastically, looking at the glares of both her captives and smirking viciously.

Holly looked behind the pixie to the closed door on the other side of the room. She peeked over at Artemis for a second, who also glanced at her at that exact moment.

The pixie rolled her eyes, "Trying to jump me and run won't work. For one, I might be alone right now, but there are a hundred goblins and pixies out there who have orders to kill you and all your family and friends if you leave this room or harm me in the slightest. And two: I still have this." She pointed to her wrist, where a silver band wrapped around it. "So make one wrong move...I dare you."

Artemis sneered, "What are you here for?" He snarled impatiently, much unlike himself.

Opal clicked her tongue, the smirk that held place on her face growing. She turned her direction from Artemis to Holly, pointing at the red-head. "I've actually come to give you something, my dear elf."

"What?" Holly growled, gripping the metal side of the cot so hard, her knuckles turned white.

"Your first dosage." Opal replied nonchalantly, walking over to the elf and taking a syringe out of her pocket. It was filled with a glowing, orange liquid. "I've decided that my new experiments will be tested by you. Gotta make sure they actually work right."

Artemis narrowed his eyes while Holly kept glaring at Opal. "Experiments and tests for what, exactly?"

The Captor shrugged, "My chemically induced plague of course. Can't expect me to take over the entire fairy race without some leverage, now can you?" Koboi rolled her eyes when she saw the look on Artemis' face. "What are you going to do? Attack me? Do I have to tie you down again, because I gladly will."

Artemis leaned back into his chair, still glowering at the pixie. Opal just sighed, turning back to Holly, who was eyes the syringe with caution. "What is that going to do?"

"I suppose you will find out." Opal stated, "Now, are you going to take your medicine

like a good little prisoner or am I going to have to force you?" She held the needle out.

"You actually expect me to inject myself?" The elf hissed.

Opal shrugged, "Amuse me."

Holly flashed her eyes over at the genius, who was shaking his head lightly at her, most likely thinking of some kind of plan. Captain Short sighed, hesitantly taking the syringe out of the pixie's hand and pushing the needle into her arm; emptying its contents.

"Good." The Captor chimed, quickly taking the object back and giving a smug smile. "I'll be back later for your next dose." With that, she walked out the door, the lock clicking behind her.

"Holly, are you feeling alright?" Artemis asked immediately. He didn't want to admit it, but he was extremely worried. Who wouldn't be, if they were taken prisoner by an evil, malevolent, pixie? With everything that Opal lost because of them, he wouldn't be surprised if she killed Holly soon.

But no, not now. She would surely want the elf to beg for her death before denying it a bit longer and eventually granting that wish. The genius had no idea what was in store for himself, but it did not make him feel better that Holly was apparently her first victim.

The Captain nodded, "I-I think so...It feels weird." She closed her eyes for concentration, tilting her head to the side a bit. "Now...It's starting to burn."

"Burn?"

Holly gasped, "Oh, Gods...This hurts." She clutched at her arm, her eyes screwing up tightly. The elf's breath quickened and she let out a strangled groan.

Artemis got up, going over a moving the elf to a more comfortable position on the cot, where she was laying down. "She must have upped the dosage to mine. It's going to be ok." He crouched next to the cot, talking in a soothing, relaxed voice. "It'll go away."

An incoherent, pained moan was let out by Holly as she clutched her torso helplessly. The man backed away, knowing now that his presence would not benefit her, only make the elf feel more crowded.

It was torture to Holly, even trained to take pain in the LEP Academy. Stabbing pain shot everywhere, as though a hundred knives were cutting into her skin all at the same excruciating time. And just when she thought it was over, that the toxin had given her clemency, but then she was proved wrong.

Artemis just sat back in the chair he sat down in again. There was nothing to do except sit and think, listening to the screams of his best friend. He couldn't help her, as much as he wished he could. But the genius doubted the elf could even hear him if he tried to talk to her. He tried to come up with a plan to get them both out safely, but with the howls sprouting in sporadic forms next to him, Artemis flinched with every shriek as if he was physically harmed as well.

_Holly should have never succumbed to that devil pixie. _Artemis pondered, _But she did it in her best interest. Opal would have killed me, or tortured me until Holly did give in. _Another wail made the genius wince, _Maybe it would have been better if Opal tortured me instead…_

But no, their evil, conniving captor would never let that happen. She enjoyed seeing the pain this caused the both of them and only cared about her remuneration.


	8. Chapter 8

The pain for Holly seemed to go on for hours, but for Artemis, it seemed even longer. He stared at the wall opposite from the chair he sat in, trying to block out the screams of the elf that laid in pain on the cot. For once, the genius could do nothing to help her and it was killing him.

He knew the pain she was experiencing. The agonizing torture of burning, breaking, and twisting all at once. Her bones snapping inside of her and her magic trying to keep up with her wounds. That must have been it, because blue swirls kept surrounding her entire body continuously.

However, the serum that Opal gave Holly had to be different from the concoction she Artemis before. This current one seemed more controlling and manipulative, draining her of her magic. It was more aggressive and painful as well, it seemed. It was meant for The People.

Finally, Holly's screamed died down to pants and whimpers. Artemis looked over at her. The elf's face was paler than the thin mattress of the cot and she was still shaking, her nails digging into anything in their reach. "A-Artemis?" She breathed, her voice quaking.

Artemis got out of the chair and knelt by the cot, taking her shaking and in his. "I'm right here, Holls."

Holly took a few more deep, pained breaths before she was able to talk again. "I-Is…Is it done?"

"Yes, I believe so. Is the pain gone?"

She nodded, wincing as she used his arm to sit herself up. Holly groaned when she tilted her head to the side. "Great…I'm all out of magic."

This time, it was Artemis who nodded. "What Opal gave you, it must have been designed to target your magic and drain it from you."

The elf sighed, rubbing her face with her hand. "Gods, dammit. This is bad. Artemis, if Opal is going to let this poison loose in Haven, none of the fairies would have magic after that. Nothing to defend themselves."

"And it isn't as though the fairies can go topside. Koboi will most likely block all the shuttle ports."

"Exactly."

Artemis got up from his crouched position, starting to pace the small room. "This is worst than just 'bad,' Holly. This is…" He sighed, looking over at her. "This is a plague. A takeover. An Apocalypse. If Opal succeeds, Haven and all of The People will be hers."

"Artemis…" Holly said, her eyes trained to the mattress. "Opal said that it was my 'first dosage.'" She looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes. "That must mean that there's more and…Oh, Gods, knowing Koboi, she is probably saving the worst for later."

The genius sat next to her on the cot, resting his hand on her shoulder. "The thought has crossed my mind. However, hopefully Butler and the others will find us before…" He trailed off, letting the thought die inside him.

"Before she kills me." Holly sighed, and shook her head, stopping Artemis with a wave of her hand before he could say anything else. "Artemis, she is planning a takeover with the plague she is giving me. That means hiding away anyone who is loyal to her, away from harms way, and setting her toxins to everyone else who will defy her."

"I know." Artemis replied, looking to the floor. "But I promise you, Holly, I will stop Opal. No matter what happens, or what it costs, I will find a way to take down Opal."

Holly smiled sadly and nodded, "I'm not worried about that, Artemis. Just…Will I survive long enough to see that?"

Artemis frowned and closed his eyes, "Of course you will, Holly. Don't even think like that."

The elf laid herself back down on the cot with a very deep sigh. She covered her eyes with her arm as she retorted, "I know…That pain was horrible though. I can't imagine anyone without LEP training to withstand it."

Just then, the cell door opened again. Opal walked through it, closing the heavy door behind her swiftly.

One glare at Artemis and nod of her head was all the communication the man needed to know what the evil pixie was thinking. He scowled at Opal and got up from the edge of the bed, sitting back down in the chair away from the bed.

Away from Holly.

Why did the pixie have to be so smart? So cautious. It was almost as though she could read Artemis' mind and tell that he would do anything to protect Holly. Even take the next dosage himself.

Holly sat up, realizing that Opal was back in the small little cell. The elf tried to narrow her eyes and put on an intimidating face for the pixie, but the thought diminished from her mind as soon as Holly saw the vial in Opal's slim hand.

The color of the liquid this time was a sickening yellow, a color that made Holly wince at just the sight of it.

At the sight of the dosage, Artemis immediately realized something. "That is too much, Opal." He tried to reason with her, "That dosage is too large even for Butler, much less Holly. Are you trying to kill her?" His voice rose with anger.

"Quiet, Mud Brat." Koboi snapped. "You know nothing of my poison. Now sit there like a good little human and shut up!"

Artemis ignored her, "You can't kill her, Opal! If not for moral reasons, then for the reason of your test subject. You will have no one of the Fairy People to torture if you kill her." He was struggling, pulling at straws.

Opal slid the poison back into her pocket, advancing over to Artemis and slapping him across the face. He grunted in pain, looking at the ground to avoid being struck again.

Holly jumped at the sound of Opal's hand connecting to Artemis' face. "Koboi!" She yelped, more in a pleading tone than a threatening one. She knew that Koboi's guards were right outside, and the elf was still too weak from the last serum to fight them or even retaliate back on Opal.

"I told you to shut up, Fowl." The evil pixie spat at him, "I am this close to locking you into another cell, but I think that you seeing Short like this is more punishment than anything. Some unresolved feelings, perhaps?"

Artemis scowled as he looked up at her, "Go to Hell."

Opal smirked and walked back to Holly, pulling a small vial and the dosage out of her pocket. She emptied ¾'s of the serum back into the cylinder and gave the syringe to Holly. "Take it." Opal ordered.

Holly hesitated for a moment before picking it up and holding it against her arm. She looked over at Artemis before quickly pushing the plunger and letting the poison run rampant in her blood.

Opal took the empty syringe back and with one last sly glance at Artemis, exited the room.


End file.
